The present invention is concerned with the method for monitoring and minimizing the loss of light at a splicing location for glass fiber cables and a device for practicing the method.
A problem in the laying of glass fiber cables is the splicing of the fibers of each cable in the field. A splicing location for the fiber cables should have light losses which are as low as possible and an optimum splice of glass fiber cable is extremely difficult when made in the field. This is due to the fact that the laboratory equipment and/or electrical sources are not readily available.